Hexe!
by Tiay
Summary: Ein Mythos, eine Legende, ein Oneshot der davon berichtet, weshalb Salazar Slytherin die Muggel bis auf den Tod hasst. - Oneshot -


Eine Legende, ein Mythos, ein Oneshot der davon berichtet, weshalb Salazar Slytherin die Muggel bis auf den Tod hasst.

Um eventuelle Kritikpunkte vorweg zu klären:

1) In dieser Geschichte kommt Gewalt vor, deshalb ist das Rating ab 16, zarte Gemüter sollten dies beachten

2) Nach J.K.Rowling gibt es einen Zauber, welcher Feuer ungefährlich macht, ich weiß. Meiner Auffassung nach kann dieser Zauber aber nicht ohne einen Zauberstab durch geführt werden

3) Warum können sich Hexen/Zauberer manchmal nicht gegen Muggel wehren? Weil sie ihren Zauberstab nicht griff bereit haben. Soll vorkommen ;)

Genug der Mahnungen, ich wünsche frohes Lesen :)

* * *

**Hexe!**

Hell schellten die Kirchenglocken und verkündeten den Beginn der elften Stunde.  
Auf dem Marktplatz des kleinen Dörfchens herrschte schon regsame Betriebsamkeit.  
Bauern, Händler und Bürgersfrauen verhandelten Lautstark über die angebotenen Produkte.  
Marktweiber boten kreischend ihre Waren an, ein einziges Feilschen und Übervorteilen herrschte an den Ständen.

Ungewöhnlich viele Mönche aus dem nächsten Kloster befanden sich in der Menge und wandelten düster in ihren schwarzen Kutten umher. Einer stellte sich vorwitzig auf die Kirchentreppe, winkte die Massen zu sich und begann laut zu predigen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Von diesem geschäftigen Treiben unberührt, stand, eine Meile von jenem Dorf entfernt, ein idyllisches Landgut, von einer efeubewachsenen Mauer umgeben.

Kam man aber näher, so wurden Spuren von Verwahrlosung sichtbar. In der Mauer fehlten Steine, der Garten dahinter war völlig verwildert und das Haus selbst konnte auch einen neuen Anstrich vertragen.

„Wingardium Leviosa", tönte es durch die Stille des abgeschotteten Gartens, erschrocken flatterten einige Vögel von den Zweigen eines knorrigen alten Baumes.  
Die Worte waren aus einem offenstehenden Fenster gedrungen, dessen Läden schon ein wenig schief in den Scharnieren hangen.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge war durch die trüben Fensterscheiben hindurch zu sehen, vielleicht vierzehn Jahre alt.  
Lässig hielt er einen Holzstab in der Hand, welchen er auf einen Trinkbecher gerichtet hatte.  
Mit gelangweilter Miene musterte er den Kelch, der eine Elle über dem Tisch frei in der Luft schwebte.

Auf ein Mal warf er unwillig den Stab auf den Boden und stürmte aus dem Raum. Der Becher viel scheppernd auf den Tisch zurück, doch er hörte es schon nicht mehr.

Verärgert lief Salazar durch die verstaubten Gänge, die knarrende Treppe hinunter und hinaus in den wildwuchernden Garten.  
Immer sollte er brav sein, lernen, üben, damit er einmal ein genauso großer Zauberer wie sein Vater werden sollte.

Er wollte ja den Wunsch seiner Mutter erfüllen, war es doch auch der Seine, wollte ja die Magie beherrschen, aber dieser einfachen Zaubermätzchen war er überdrüssig.  
Doch so oft er sich auch beklagte, seine Mutter weigerte sich ihm die komplexeren Formeln beizubringen. Schließlich ist er ja immer noch zu jung!

Wutschnaubend trat er gegen eine Wurzel die aus dem Erdboden ragte. Dadurch seiner Wut genüge getan, seufzte er leise und kämpfte sich durch das verfilzte Gesträuch, bis hin zu der alten Weide an der Mauer.  
Vor dem grauen Grabstein, im Schatten des mächtigen Blätterdaches, blieb er stehen.

Würde sein Vater doch noch leben.  
Dann müssten sie sicher nicht zusehen, wie das Haus von Tag zu Tag schäbiger aussah weil sie sich keine Bediensteten leisten konnten. Und sicherlich wäre sein Vater einverstanden gewesen ihn in der höheren Magie zu unterweisen.

Verdrießlich zupfte er etwas Moos, welches sich an dem grauen Gestein angelagert hatte und die Inschrift verdeckte, ab.

Plötzlich gellte ein Schrei vom Haus her durch den Garten.  
Starr vor Schreck stand er, dann ließ er die Pflanze achtlos fallen und rannte zurück zum Haus.  
Hecktisch tastete er seine Taschen nach seinem Zauberstab ab. Wieder schrie eine Frau – seine Mutter?  
Und sein Zauberstab lag unerreichbar in seinem Zimmer!  
Voller Sorge stürmte er unbewaffnet durch das Erdgeschoss. „Mutter? Mutter?"

Eine Tür flog auf und wallende schwarze Gewänder verdecktem ihm die Sicht.

„Ich hab den Bengel", dröhnte der dicke Mönch und packte ihn am Arm.

„Was wollt ihr von mir? Wo ist meine Mutter?" Verzweifelt kämpfte er gegen den beleibten Mann an, welcher ihn aus dem Haus schleifte.

„Sprich nicht mehr von dieser Hexe! Du wirst im Kloster lernen was es heißt ein gottgefälliges Leben zu führen!"

„Mutter", war noch einmal die erstickte Stimme im Gang zu hören, dann, schweigen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zitternd stand Salazar am Rande des Dorfplatzes, sich der Anwesenheit des verhassten Mönches, der hinter ihm stand, wohl bewusst.  
Bauern und Bürger, Frauen und Männer, Alte und Kinder drängten und schubsten um einen guten Platz zu finden.  
Alle wollten freie Sicht auf den Scheiterhaufen in der Mitte des Dorfplatzes haben, bei dessen Anblick Salazar übel wurde.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und sie bewegte sich, um eine Gasse zu dem gestapelten Holz zu schaffen.

Stolpernd wankte eine kleine Gestallt, die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden, von triumphierenden Mönchen an einem Seil mitgeschleift, über das Kopfsteinpflaster.

Nur noch Fetzen bedeckten ihren schmächtigen Körper, den geschorenen Kopf hielt sie gesenkt während Schmährufe und Steine aus der Menschenmenge auf sie niederprasselten.

Salazar wollte vor stürzen, wollte seiner Mutter helfen, die Stricke losbinden und die Leute vertreiben, doch schmerzhaft bohren sich feiste Finger in seine Schulter und halten ihn fest.

„Sie nur zu wie diese Hexe von ihrem gerechten Urteil ereilt wird", schnarrte der Mönch mit vor Freude vibrierender Stimme.

Salazar fühlte wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen und nass auf sein Gewand tropften.  
Hilflos musste er hier stehen, hilflos, ohne Zauberstab. Musste zusehen wie sie ihm alles an Familie nahmen was er noch hatte.  
Ohnmächtig sah er zu wie man seine geliebte Mutter auf das Holz hob und dort an einem Pfahl festband.

Doch als der Henker mit einer Fackel in der hocherhobenen Hand den Holzstoß umkreiste war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.  
„Mutter, Mutter!", schrie er wie ein Wahnsinniger, schlug um sich und zerrte an der Hand seines Peinigers während ihm weiter die Tränen über das Gesicht strömten.

„Sei still du verdammter Bengel!", knirschte der Mönch und verpasste dem Jungen drei schallende Ohrfeigen. „Diese Hexe ist nicht mehr deine Mutter."

Gebrochen und stumm stand Salazar da, die Wangen von den Schlägen gerötet.  
Seine Schulter wurde wegen des Schraubstockgriffes des Mönches langsam taub, doch er merkte es gar nicht.

Gebannt sah er zu wie der maskierte Henker die Fackel an den Scheiterhaufen legte.  
Durch das trockene Holz und das Stroh genährt, fraßen sich die gierigen Flammen ihren Weg.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei gellte über den Platz als die Flammenzungen die Frau in ihrer Mitte erreichten.  
Salazar wollte den Blick abwenden, weglaufen, nur weg von den furchtbaren Schreien, doch der Mönch lies das nicht zu sondern verstärkte seinen Griff nur noch.

„Sieh dir das an", flüsterte der Kuttenträger mit abstoßender, fanatisch überschnappender Stimme an seinem Ohr. „Sieh dir an was mit Hexen geschieht die sich mit dem Teufel einlassen. Vergiss nie, der einzige Weg ist Gott. Vergiss das nie!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Auf einem kleinen Hügel unweit des Dorfes stand ein Junge und blickte auf die Häuser hinunter. Hass loderte in seinem Blick.

Man hatte ihn gezwungen bis zum Ende zuzusehen wie seine Mutter bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt wurde. Immer noch hörte er ihre Schmerzensschreie und den abstoßenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch würde er wohl nie mehr vergessen können.

Erst als das Feuer keine Nahrung mehr gefunden hatte und heruntergebrannt war, ließ der Mönch ihn los und er konnte entwischen. Nachdem er sich in einer abgelegenen Seitengasse übergeben hatte sah er zu das er Dorf schnellstmöglich verließ.

Dieses Muggeldorf, das seine Mutter ermordet hatte, wegen einer Gabe die sie nicht verstanden und fürchteten. Diese erbärmlichen Hunde wussten nicht mit Magie umzugehen, also verbrannten sie ihre Meister.

Die Worte des Mönches hallten höhnisch in seinen Gedanken wieder.  
„Vergiss das nie."

Nach einem letzten, hasserfüllten Blick auf die Stätte, an der nun die Asche seiner Mutter verstreut lag, wandte er sich ab und stapfte in den Wald.

Oh nein, er würde nicht vergessen. Nichts.


End file.
